


Team Free Will 3.0- Supernatural Season 16

by frog_monarchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Original Character-centric, Post-Finale, destiel is only mentioned if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_monarchy/pseuds/frog_monarchy
Summary: *15x20 SPOILERS**inspo./idea credits: Guywhowritesgay on ao3*After Dean dies Sam leaves the bunker and goes to live a "normal" life, abandoning the bunker leaving it untouched, and most importantly unlocked. Years later, the bunker still hasn't yet been touched by any person. It's seen as an abandoned crack house; a haunted house, which isn't too far off. But, one day a group of teens decides to go in, unprepared for the adventure that awaits them.*NOT COMPLETED WHATSOEVER*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOGUE 00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspo./idea credits: pkz19 on ao3

Sam’s footsteps echoed throughout the soundless bunker that usually would be sparking with energy and excitement, now bleak. His fingers grazed over memory filled objects, tears pricking at his eyes. Grabbing a chair, he sat at the long table placing his head between his hands. He hadn’t slept all night since… since Dean. Sam could barely even think about Dean without his head breaking into a million pieces. Taking a deep breath a realization was made, his eyes widening.

How the hell was he gonna tell Jody and Claire that he let both Cas and Dean die? His eyes drifted around the room looking for something. Maybe help, an answer, or just plain something. 

He moved mindlessly, going wherever his feet may take him. As the taps of his feet rang throughout the hallway, memories invaded his mind. Sam felt as if his brain was going to overflow. His steps came to a sudden stop, an open door laid in front of him. His breath hitched, eyes focusing. He just stared into the room, Dean’s room.

He had to go. He needed to go tell Jody. Claire. He needed to get out of here. 

His hand reached for the door, pulling it back and locking it. If Dean couldn’t be there, no one could be in there. Sam made his way towards his room, grabbed a bag putting only some clothes, money, and other basic essentials. His bag in hand, he walked to the door and took one last look around the bunker. Shutting the door, he made his last and final goodbye. Sam got in the impala, taking a deep breath and turned keys driving away not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *280 word count*
> 
> leave comments on how you think my writing is so i can improve :)


	2. THE BUNKER 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the main characters. They find the bunker after years of thinking it was just some lame abandoned place, only to realize how wrong they really were.

An empty soda can clattered against the asphalt. Four teenagers sat alongside each other, talking and drinking soda. Behind them stood a door, none of them exactly knew what was behind it. Whether it be a haunted warehouse or an abandoned crack house they weren’t sure. 

“Hey,” a dark skinned girl, Jacqueline, called. “Felix, I triple dog dare you to go inside to see what’s behind that door.” A Hispanic, fluffy haired boy, Felix responded with a full hearted and content, “Abso-fucking-lutely not,” flailing his hands for emphasis.

Without looking up from her phone, a tall Asian girl wearing scrappy clothes and chains shortly stated, “Pussy.” He gasped, putting a hand over his heart playfully, soon laughing it off. 

Putting down their Monster, a pale and wavy haired teen spoke for the first time. “Hey Daisy, if Felix is such a pussy why don’t you go in?” they asked, smirking. “Oh, come on Void.” she breathed out. “Do it, do it, do it,” they started to chant. The other two caught on and started to chant in sync with each other, pounding their fists on the pavement.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Daisy shouted to get them to stop. “Fine, I’ll go in.” Dramatic cheers by the kids were seen and heard. She steadily got up and walked towards the railing, eyes gazing towards the door and squinting. 

“Well? Go on now,” Felix conveyed, nudging her closer to the door. Daisy’s feet shuffled closer to the door. Her hand laid upon the handle, twisting and pulling on it. “Dammit, it won’t budge.” she yelled out.

“Here,” Felix walked over, rolling up his sleeves. “You hold on from the right and I’ll pull the handle from the left.” Daisy nodded in agreement and moved to the other side to make room for him. 

“You got this!” Jacqueline shouted over from the asphalt.

“You ready, Felix?” Daisy spoke, ignoring Jacqueline. “Yeppers,” he replied nodding at Daisy signaling her to start pulling the door. 

They both twisted the handle and started to pull at the door. Felix held his foot up to the doorframe to pry it open. Meanwhile, Daisy stopped for a second to fix her grip. When she took another tug at it, the door burst open sending Felix on his ass and the others into laughter.

“Damn, that hurt like a son of bitch.” he spoke, trying to get up. 

Whilst the others were busy laughing and trying to stand back up, Daisy took a look through the now open door. “Guys,” she called back, not yet getting their attention. “Guys!” she yelled back, now having their attention.

“What is it-” Void started to ask before getting a look through the doorframe. They elbowed Jacqueline and pointed in the direction of Felix and Daisy.

“Holy shit, that’s…” Jacqueline took a deep breath; she couldn’t find the words she was looking for. “That-that is not what I was expecting that to be.”

“Yeah, no shit,” stated Daisy.

Jacqueline and Void walked to their friends. All four of them filed through the door, staring in awe. They each stepped down the stairs, gliding their hands against the railing as they went. Once they got to the floor level Felix was the first one to break the initial shock and speak. “This place is huge,” his gaze wandered around the room. “There’s gotta be a whole lot more to this- this “Bat Cave”.” 

A beat of silence passed, nobody was sure what to say ‘till Void chimed in. “You think there’s a dungeon?” Void queried.

Jacqueline’s head turned to face Void at the speed of light. “What- We find a secret bunker that, by the looks of it, carries the knowledge of centuries and your only question is: “Is there a dungeon?”!” she cried out.

With a neutral face, their response was, “Yep, sounds about right ya’ nerd.”

Before Jacqueline could cry out in any more distress, Felix injected himself between them. “Look, it doesn’t matter who says what or whatever,” he backed up and spread his arms up in the air. “We found a secret bunker that, like Jacqueline said, has the knowledge of centuries and maybe it does have a cool sex dungeon. Who knows?” His whole body radiated with excitement.

When the others were chatting, Daisy had gone over to a book on a large table that seemed out of place. The book looked like a journal, it was worn and filled. She laid her hands upon it, and flipped through it. On the inside cover, there were medals or pins of some sort, and it had the initials “H.W.” engraved. She flipped through the pages, being left more confused than when she saw this place. 

“Yo,” she called over her shoulder, gaining her friends’ attention. “Take a look at this journal, the shit in here is crazy people shit.”

Jacqueline was the first who got her hands on it. Intrigued, she flipped through pages upon pages of writings. It consisted of addresses, people, places, “Mythological creatures.”

“Come again?” Felix asked in a shaky voice.

“Ghosts, demons, werewolves, you name it.” She dropped down the book and started to pull out random books, skimming the pages. “All of it. It’s just filled with lore and even some spellbooks.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking with me.” Void stated, staring at her.

“Nope, all of it. Well, at least the majority.” She took a spin to look around the room. “There has to be a ton more, well- stuff, in this place. We have to search the whole thing,” she spoke, her eyes gleaming.

“Sorry but even though it’s summer, we’ve been out here all day and it’ll be dark soon if we don’t leave now. And plus, this shit is all probably fake anyway.” Felix told her.

She humphed. “Fine, but I’m taking the journal and we come back here first thing in the morning, deal?”

Rolling his eyes he replied, “Deal.”

“Hey come on if we leave now and we skate fast, we’ll all be home before it gets too dark.” Daisy chimed in.

The three others followed Daisy back out of the bunker, making sure to make it look like no one was in there.

They all took their trash and bags, skating back home.

While the others were either sleeping or on their phones, Jacqueline was up. She was studying the journal all night wondering if maybe, just maybe there was a possibility this might all be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1078 word count*
> 
> i love feedback and any recommendations to make my writing better.
> 
> *edit*
> 
> sorry for the messy publishing, im new at writing and i also have school


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **UNCOMPLETED CHAPTER**

The muffled sound of somebody banging on a door filled Jacqueline’s ears, waking her from her short sleep. A “Thank you Mrs. Daniels.” could be heard outside her bedroom door followed by footsteps, that got increasingly louder as they went. There was a bang as her door was kicked open.

“Rise n’ shine Jacky!” spouted Void, who was much too energetic at 7 o’ clock in the morning on a Saturday. “Void, don’t shout at her!” Felix scolded quietly over the faint chuckles coming from Daisy.

Groaning, Jacqueline sat up to speak. “One, don't call me Jacky. Two, None of you should be up and dressed up so extra at,” her gaze drifted over to her clock. “Not even 7 in the fucking in the morning.”

To be honest she was right, well at least about the clothes (even if they were always extra for a couple of 14 year olds). For example, Void was dressed in a band tee, skinny jeans, a white corset, many rings, and Doc Martens. Daisy was wearing a baggy ripped shirt, patch pants, a tattered leather jacket, and Docs (and the bottom half of her hair being bleached, wasn’t helping her case). Felix was in a black turtleneck, plaid pants, an old messenger bag, chunky rings, and, you guessed it, Doc Martens.

“Well,” Void said as she walked over to Jacqueline’s dresser. “We’ve got somewhere to explore, ya’ know the place where we found that weird journal thing.” pointing towards the weathered journal.

She looked at the journal and her now filled notebook, it all coming back to her. “Yeah, sorry I just forgo- hey the fuck are you doing?” Jacqueline spoke to Void, whose hands held a pile of clothes.

“You’re not ready so I’m speeding up the process,” they spoke nonchalantly. “Now, up up. We’ve got places to be and things to see,” Void commanded, tossing down the outfit.

Staring down at the outfit she was surprised, she thought it was going to be some crappy outfit. The outfit consisted of half bleached baggy blue jeans, a neon pink crop top, and an old zip up sweatshirt. Picking up the clothes she referenced back to her friends who were just staring, “Out” she demanded. A series of realizing “Sorry”s and “Oh yeah”s filled the silence as they filed out.

Now dressed and ready to go, Jacqueline grabbed her skateboard and stuffed the journal in her bag, heading out the door with her friends. 

Popping open a Monster, Daisy began to speak as they rode. “So, what‘d you find in that little story journal thingy, or whatever?” To that statement Felix elbowed Daisy telling her to be nicer. “Jeez, sorry mom.” was her only response along with rolling her eyes.

Choosing to ignore the twos’ banter, Jacqueline was quite excited about her findings in the journal. “I’m so glad you asked since I flipped through that whole thing and I haven’t been able to really think about anything else.” She spoke with a sparkle in her eyes. “So a bunch of the beginning pages are just journal entries and the first one is dated to 1983, but not gonna lie they’re like pretty disturbing and tragic. Though, I was kinda disappointed that there wasn’t any signatures or signed names, well I found a page with “Dean” written on and there are the initials “H.W.” in the front but I’ll get back to that. There are also some brochures and medals in the front part too, I guess this dude was military or something,” she continued rambling for a good portion of the trip.

With the bunker in sight they all started to slow down a bit when Void chimed in, interrupting Jacqueline. “Wait, just so we’re clear, this book is basically a first hand guide on monsters and how to fight them, right?”

“Basically yeah,” she replied nonchalantly. 

“Don’t forget all the journal entries, addresses and phone numbers, and newspaper clippings.” Felix pointed out. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you forgot, cause you’ve only been talking for 10 minutes,” Daisy gibed. The sarcasm going straight over her head Jacqueline lit up and stopped in her tracks, her friends mimicking her actions.

“Oh-oh, I um. Damn what was it?” she took a pause, flapping her hands a bit to remember. “Oh! I got it, there was a newspaper clipping- names- fire- uh, Kansas.” she spewed, barely getting out her words.

Daisy reached over and steadied her a bit. “Woah, words. Slow down.”

Pulling out the tattered journal flipping only a few pages in and turned it around pointing towards the laminated newspaper clipping. “Names, look. After the journal entries cut off, the last one says he’s gonna find out what happened to his wife. John that’s his name I can’t believe I just skipped over that.”

The others gathered around and Felix pulled his hand up to read over the small print. “House fire kills mother of two, Lawrence, Kansas, Mary Winchester killed, the father John Winchester and his sons.” he murmured, skimming over the words before backing up. 

“Well, looks like we keep getting handed stories on a silver plate, don’t we.” Void chuckled.

“It’s platter not plate Void, silver platter,” Felix corrected, only being acknowledged with a shrug.

“Uh-huh yeah, story time’s over kids. Now, let’s go, the bunker’s right over there. Can’t waste any precious time in our “monster hunting adventures” can we?” Daisy chuckled, gesturing towards the entrance about 20-30 yards away. 

“Race ya’!” Void spontaneously announced right before bolting, catching their friends off guard before they quickly followed suit.

Void shoved open the creaking door, which almost hit Felix in the face after they ran through.

**UNCOMPLETED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is uncompleted but i wanted to get something out because i forgot about it after i had a lot of writers block 
> 
> i will be posting the completed chapter if i get to it sorry its not finished


End file.
